1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case for storing spare leads for a mechanical pencil.
Examples of conventional storage cases include a case having a cap which is detachably provided on a case body and, a case having a cap which is slidably fitted into a case body. In the former case, it is necessary to remove the cap from the case body when replacing or removing spare leads; in the latter case, the cap need not to be removed, but the case body must be inverted in the same manner as with the former case.
Therefore, when the case body is inverted, the spare leads contained in the case body are sometimes allowed to fall out and are thus broken or lost.